


Blaine/Sam Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing of Blaine/Sam from Glee.





	1. Coffee

The bittersweet scent brings back memories of his first love.   
  
He closes his eyes, breathes it in, aching with it.   
  
A large hand squeezes his shoulder, his boyfriend slides into the booth and puts an arm around him - and the ache fades away in the glowing warmth of Sam's smile.


	2. 30 Words

**#18 - Prompt:** Glee, Blaine/Sam, kiss me.  
 **Fill:** "What... what was _that_ for?" Blaine is breathless, blinking.  
  
        Sam shrugs, smiles. "Stalker chick in the corner - still staring?"  
  
        "Uh... yeah."  
  
        "Oh. Crap." Sam grins, tempting. "Let's try again then..."


	3. Kiss Me

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine stammers, a hot flush spreading across his face, the whispering voices of the football players across the hall all too loud in his ears. "You - you wouldn't have to deal with any of this if it wasn't for me, if it wasn't for - being _friends_ with me, and I totally get it if you don't want..."  
  
Sam stops abruptly, grabbing his arm and turning him to push him back against the wall beside them; Blaine's heart clenches painfully, old, irrational fear churning in his stomach, and he can't find words anymore.  
  
"Hey..." Sam's voice is soft, reassuring, and Blaine dares to look up into the warmest eyes he's ever seen; his breath catches whenSam leans down, a breath away from his lips, and whispers, "They want something to look at? Let's give 'em a show."


	4. Safe with Me

On the inside, he's flying through the ceiling, exultant with hope that he'd made himself tamp down for months because he knew the feelings he had for Sam could never be returned.  
  
On the outside, he quietly holds his friend's hand and listens sympathetically as Sam makes a confession that he'll be making over and over again in the next few weeks and months, as he gradually feels comfortable enough to share with the rest of the people who are important in his life.  
  
Blaine feels blessed to be Sam's safe space, the one he felt he could trust with this momentous revelation, and he restrains his own selfish joy, instead offering an earnest promise to his best friend, and the boy he loves: "I'm here for you, Sam... whatever you need."


	5. First Kiss

Blaine never sees it coming.   
  
One minute, they're just hanging out in his bedroom, playing video games. Then they're talking - well, arguing really, but it's light-hearted - about the merits of boxing versus football. And then the video games are forgotten and Sam's wrestling him down onto the mattress - because apparently that's a thing that straight dudes do now, when they're trying to prove a point about physical fitness and they're totally comfortable with their gay best friend's crush on them, and Blaine's heart is racing, his mind too clouded by the heat and the nearness and Sam's strong hands circling his wrists and pinning him down to even _think_...  
  
And time seems to stop for just a few moments, as Sam stares down at him, his triumphant words falling silent, his eyes going serious, a slow swallow visible in his throat as his tongue slips out to wet his lips a little.   
  
Blaine doesn't have time to process that this is actually _happening_ , before Sam's mouth is on his, his grip on one wrist softening as his other hand rises to cup the back of Blaine's head and hold him in place. And then Blaine regains enough composure to kiss back, letting his free hand rest against Sam's chest, not doing anything but just letting Sam maintain control of the encounter.  
  
The last thing he wants is to scare him away.   
  
He can't read Sam's expression when he pulls away to breathe, warm, thoughtful eyes studying Blaine's face. Blaine doesn't know what he's looking for, isn't sure what to do or say - doesn't want to spoil whatever is happening here.   
  
"So," he finally breathes out, unable to bear the silence any longer. "That was... um..."   
  
"Yeah." Sam smiles softly, his thumb sliding gently through Blaine's hair as he leans in slowly to kiss him again.


End file.
